


Dentro do coração

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Isa TKM/TK+ [1]
Category: Isa TK+
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: O que aconteceu após a formatura no colégio Bravo?
Relationships: Isa Pasquali & Alex Ruiz
Series: Isa TKM/TK+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921240





	Dentro do coração

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de quando escrevi essa história em 2016:
> 
> Nunca li uma fic de Isa tkm ou tk+. Depois de todos esses anos me deparei de repente com lembranças distantes e felizes de Sigo al corazon, Tengo tu amor e Para mi, e acabei reassistindo alguns episódios. Nunca fui muito fã de novelas assim, mas Isa tomou totalmente meu coração. ♥ ♥ ♥ Emoções, lembranças, e cenas foram levando minhas ideias e acabei fazendo essa one, não é muito, mas espero que se divirtam. =)
> 
> Isa e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Nickelodeon Latin America.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

_— Me leva no seu coração?_

_— Sim... Mas também quero te levar nos meus lábios._

Aquelas palavras ecoariam para sempre em seu coração cada vez que pensasse nela, mesmo sem tê-la perto. O momento em que seus lábios se tocaram no instante seguinte às palavras dela nunca sairia de suas lembranças. Alex sorriu. Sentiu-a se mexer em seus braços e a olhou, vendo um sorriso tão radiante em seu rosto quanto os raios de sol que banhavam aquela manhã, e os olhos claros brilharem de alegria. Estavam abraçados do mesmo jeito do dia em que haviam se perdido em uma excursão e ela havia se ferido e ficado com febre. Ele a abraçou a noite inteira para se dormisse e ficasse aquecida, até serem encontrados.

\- Você se lembra...? Alex.

Alex a olhou. Isa continuava fitando a grama verde e brilhante que se estendia pelo lugar.

\- Foi exatamente aqui que estávamos quando você descobriu que não tinha sido aceito no Bravo e eu não tive coragem de te contar que eu fui. Eu me senti tão angustiada, eu tava tão feliz.

\- Tudo bem, Isa. Isso já passou.

\- É que eu... Queria criar outras lembranças nesse lugar, melhores. Pra eu ficar mais feliz quando me lembrar dele – ela o encarou – E é a primeira vez que voltamos aqui depois de tanto tempo. Na verdade só alguns meses... – ela riu – Mas fizemos tanta coisa e ficamos tão ocupados que parece bem mais.

\- Então vamos fazer isso. Você podia começar sorrindo pra mim – ele lhe disse sorridente.

Isa sorriu de volta ao sentir seu coração se derreter, como sempre acontecia quando via aquele sorriso. E de repente estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos escuros, e mais depressa ainda já não os via, porque havia fechado os seus. Mil segundos depois sentiu os lábios de seu amado roçarem os seus e finalmente beijá-la lentamente, carinhosamente. Era doce e gentil. Uma onda quentinha parecia percorrer seu corpo e aquecer seu peito, como acontecera quando ele cuidou dela naquela noite assustadora em que se perderam. O beijo terminou com o mesmo cuidado e suavidade que começou, e ainda de olhos fechados, Isa sentiu os lábios beijarem sua testa e dedos gentis acariciarem seu rosto. Abriu os olhos para encarar os dele e trocaram outro sorriso.

\- Viu? Agora temos algo bem melhor pra lembrar desse lugar.

\- Eu te amo, meu Alex. Amo muito, muito, muito, muitíssimo – ela falou alegremente, erguendo-se para abraçá-lo forte e beijá-lo no rosto.

Alex sorriu, abraçando-a protetoramente. Isa não havia mudado nada em todos aqueles meses pós-formatura, de trabalho com a banda, a gravadora, discos, fãs, cartas, autógrafos, fotos...

\- Eu te amo, minha Isa – respondeu, beijando os cabelos negros – Sempre, sempre, sempre, você vai tá aqui dentro – disse ao tomar a mão dela e repousá-la junto com a sua exatamente onde seu coração batia.

\- Isso... Me faz lembrar de um dos momentos mais bonitos de toda a minha vida.

\- Aquele show.

\- Sim, nosso último show do colégio – ela sorriu – Vamos guardar aquele dia e aquele momento pra sempre.

\- Vamos sim.

\- Ai, Alex...! O tempo tá passando. Um pouco mais e podemos casar – ela sorriu.

\- É o que eu mais quero, Isa – devolveu o sorriso.

Os dois se levantaram, observando rapidamente o lugar e teriam se beijado de novo, se aquela misteriosa força do destino que sempre aparecia nesses momentos não os tivesse interrompido.

\- Alex!! Então vocês estão aí, procuramos por toda parte!

\- Droga, Rei! Por que você não planta uma floresta e se perde nela?!

\- Mas isso é jeito de tratar seu amigo e colega de trabalho? – O ruivo dramatizou enquanto Linda caminhava até Isa.

\- Ah, Gordinha!! – A morena exclamou pulando de alegria quando as duas se abraçaram, ignorando a discussão dos dois garotos.

\- Isa, vocês sumiram! Disseram que iam passear e demoraram. O Rei ficou impaciente porque ele tá morto de fome.

\- Ai, é verdade! A gente acabou de chagar e não fomos comer, nem ver nossos pais, nem nada... Vamos pra pizzaria agora. Ah, Gordinha, mas não vai dizer que vocês também não foram passear por aí – falou sorrindo sugestivamente.

\- Ai, amiga! É claro que fomos! Meu Rei fica cada dia mais fofo!

As duas se deram as mãos, saltitantes de alegria.

\- Então vamos logo pra pizzaria – Isa lhe disse – Os outros vão nos encontrar lá. Se não já tiverem chegado antes de nós.

Linda caminhou até os dois garotos, puxando Rei pelo braço enquanto ele ainda discutia com Alex e se distanciando enquanto seguiam em frente.

\- Isa... – chamou ao olhá-la, ignorando Rei – Vamos?

\- Vamos! – Ela exclamou com o maior sorriso do mundo quando o beijou e saiu correndo, permitindo que um Alex radiante de alegria a perseguisse até enlaçá-la pela cintura durante todo o restante do percurso.


End file.
